In many digital broadcasting systems, a broadcasting station transmits audio-visual content and one or more enhanced service data. The enhanced service data may be provided with the audio-visual (AV) content to provide information and services or may be provided separately from the AV content to provide information and services.
In many broadcasting environments, the AV content and the one or more enhanced service data is not received directly by an AV presentation device from the broadcasting station. Rather the AV presentation device, such as a television, is typically connected to a broadcast receiving device that receives the AV content and the one or more enhanced service data in a compressed form and provides uncompressed AV content to the AV presentation device.
In some broadcasting environments, the broadcast receiving device receives AV content from a server (sometimes referred to as a Multichannel Video Programming Distributor (MVPD). The MVPD receives an AV broadcast signal from the broadcasting station, extracts content from the received AV broadcast signal, converts the extracted content into AV signals having a suitable format for transmission, and provides the converted AV signals to the broadcast receiving device. During the conversion process, the MVPD often removes the enhanced service data provided from the broadcasting station or may incorporate a different enhanced service data that is provided to the broadcast receiving device. In this manner, the broadcasting station may provide the AV content with enhanced service data, but the enhanced service data, if any, that is ultimately provided to the AV presentation device and/or the broadcast receiving device may not be the same as that provided by the broadcasting station.